6918
by VongolaXII
Summary: He regretted he didn't know what mission the illusionist had taken. He regretted for being such a bitch by throwing tantrums and had unstable mood swings. What he regretted the most was he didn't tell the illusionist how much he loved him. 6918


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claim : Story. 'Nuff say.**

* * *

**A/N : Yeah yeah, so here I am, with a 6918 one shot. Read and Review! Oh yeah, starting from tomorrow, all 6918 fics will be posted in Vongola6918 account. It's my sub-account, special for 6918 fans. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Creak…

His eyes flew open, and his hand touched the empty space beside him. Then he sighed, and let his hand to rest on the cold, empty space on the bed.

"He isn't home yet…" he muttered and cursed. Yes, he wasn't back yet. Who? "Curse you, Mukuro Rokudo. I'll bite you when you come back." The skylark shifted and sat up. Yes, Mukuro. He was waiting for the man—his lover—to be back home from his mission.

Hibari got out from the bed and walked downstairs, hoping to see the illusionist in the living room, calmly sipping his tea. But he didn't see anyone. All he saw was just a patch of darkness. He flicked on the switch and brightness blind him for a few seconds before his view returned to normal.

The raven walked into the kitchen, flicked open another light, and made himself a cup of hot coffee. "Shit, the last pack?" he cursed when he saw that there was no coffee packs anymore in the container. "Looks like I'll have to sleep tomorrow." He muttered.

Yes, sleep. Ever since Mukuro went on the mission, the raven couldn't sleep. All he could do was to twist and toss on the bed, feeling some sort of awkward emptiness, which he had never felt before. He had never missed the illusionist _this _much. This is because usually, the illusionist would come home after three days.

But this time, a week had already passed since Mukuro went on a mission. And a week had passed since the skylark consumed coffee every night, just to stay awake to welcome his lover home.

_I'll kill Tsunayoshi for giving that pineapple such mission,_ Hibari thought as he sat down on the couch, placing his coffee cup on the glass table. He switched on the television, hoping to find any interesting programs to watch. But there wasn't any because it was already 2 am in the morning, and the TV station's crew had already gone home.

The sound of the door opening made the skylark turned. Mukuro appeared and he walked in calmly, hanging his coat behind the door as he closed it. Hibari stood up as his lover walked towards him, smiling.

"Where have you been?" As soon as Hibari said those words, he felt like he was very desperate and needy. He wished he hadn't said it. Mukuro chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the skylark's waist. "Miss me?" he whispered into HIbari's ears.

Hibari whipped out a tonfa and pressed it to Mukuro's throat. "Spit nonsense and I'll bite you to d—" he was silenced by a rough kiss by Mukuro. His hand which was holding the tonfa was slowly pushed down by the illusionist. The tonfa fell on the floor with a clanking sound.

Mukuro slide a tongue into Hibari's hot cavern hungrily. He missed the taste of the skylark since the day he left for the mission to kill a mafia boss ranked at number 124 worldwide. And of course, it was an easy task for him, rated B level. The mafia boss was a hardcore, and a tricky one. But Mukuro managed to outsmart him and take him down.

Hibari tried to say something in the kiss but all he could do was moan. Mukuro pushed the skylark down on the couch and crawl above him. Then he slowly broke the kiss and stare into the raven below him. "Don't you miss me? I missed you a lot." Mukuro said, trying to sound honest, and found out he didn't need to try so hard.

He does _really_ miss the skylark.

Hibari look away. "No, I don't." he denied. Mukuro chuckled. Hibari was always denying things and this was not new to him. "Then, why are you still up this late?" Mukuro asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He ran a hand along Hibari's pale cheek. Hibari glared at Mukuro and the illusionist chuckled softly, forming a melodious ring in Hibari's ear.

Seeing Hibari still unwilling to talk, Mukuro cupped the skylark's chin, forcing him to look into mismatched pair of eyes. They stare at each other for 2 seconds before Hibari yank the illusionist down by his neck tie and kissed him again.

Mukuro smirked in the kiss for he loved the way Hibari yank him down into a kiss. He kissed back happily and ran a hand into the skylark's clothes. Hibari was still kissing him, sucking his lower lip as he did so. Mukuro didn't complain because he loved just how Hibari always deny things by words, not actions.

xxx

The next morning, Hibari woke up, finding himself on the couch. His clothes were still on the floor, and covering him was just a piece of black coat. Mukuro's coat. The skylark sat up and saw a piece of note sticked to the living table.

_Tsunayoshi gave me a new mission. Probably won't be back so fast. I love you._

Hibari crumbled the note and tossed it away. Then he glanced at the big clock on the wall. Ten o'clock in the morning. How long have he slept? In his memory, the last time he fall asleep was three in the morning. That means the illusionist woke up very early.

* * *

Paper works were stacking up, much to Hibari's annoyance. It had already been two weeks since Mukuro went on the mission, and Hibari hadn't asked much to Tsuna because he thought this mission was probably harder and tougher.

_The pineapple was still a herbivore afterall_, he thought as he signed the paper works. The ringing of the phone on his desk made him groaned in frustration. Damn whoever called him during this hour.

"Hello."

"Hibari-san, is that you?"

"…What do you say?" Hibari asked, annoyed.

"Um, are you busy, Hibari-san? Can you attend his funeral now?"

"His?"

"Mukuro's fu—"

Clamp.

He took his coat and wore it hastily, closing the door behind him. _Damn you, pineapple. You didn't come back as you promised. You're a liar._ Hibari thought as he drove to Tsuna's office with high speed.

"_I promise, I'll be back from every mission." Mukuro smiled as he caressed Hibari's forehead. Hibari pouted. "Every mission? Are you sure?" he asked, sarcastic. Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, are you looking down at me?" the illusionist asked, pulling Hibari closer._

_Hibari didn't answer. He snuggled close to Mukuro, closing his eyes. "You better be back." He muttered and before falling asleep, he heard Mukuro whispered something in his ears, but he couldn't hear it clearly._

"_I love you, Kyoya."_

"I knew you won't be back." Hibari mumbled, staring at the illusionist's body with a blank expression. But in his heart, only God knows how his heart had broke into a million pieces, and no matter how long he takes the wound will never heal.

He regretted he didn't know what mission the illusionist had taken. He regretted for being such a bitch by throwing tantrums and had unstable mood swings. What he regretted the most was he didn't tell the illusionist how much he loved him.

.

.

.

"I love you, Mukuro Rokudo."


End file.
